bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Williams (Canada)
Canada, most often refered to by his Human name: Matthew Williams, is the anthropomorphization of the geopolitical country Canada. Skills and Abilities While not a particularly skilled fighter compared to many of the mansion's residents, Matthew can handle himself fairly well. He has strength on par with his neighboring nation, America, but tends not to use it in normal situations. He's well skilled in Hockey, and often played in professionally back home. He uses the skills with the weapon he came across in the mansion; a keyblade. He's not entirely sure how the keyblade works, or what the spells are, but he's slowly learning how to use the weapon to it's potential. The more passive skills of his include cooking, which oddly only include an amazing ability to make Pancakes or other Canadian cousine, taking care of animals, and playing the piano. Personality Matthew has a very docile and calm personality, as he doesn't like to do risky or brash things if he can help it. He's very patient, which is something necessary considering where he come's from, but can be extremely passive agressive if provoked. Matthew also can be very competetive and even stubborn in some situations, but he's mostly a pushover when intimidated or threatened. He is usually timid and isn't use to a lot of attention; he's only recently adjusted with that fact that so many people actually acknowledge his existance. Partly due to his shyness, he often comes off as incredibly nice and polite, even if it sometimes isn't geniune. History In the beginning, Matthew Williams came to Belle'Ayn the same way many others did: through one of the many rips and tears in the dimensions that plagued the poor country. However; ever since he arrived at the Wayne Manor, things have been rather chaotic for him. Matthew made friends easily, despite his tendency to "fade into the background" from time to time, and even got into a romantic relationship with one princess of the moon, Human Luna. Unfortunately, that relationship only lasted a few monthes before the two broke up in December. After some reconsidering of his sexuality, and some advice from friends, Matthew pursued a relationship with Alfred F Jones, which has been going relatively strong ever since. Matthew has been involved in quite a few battles in the Manor since he first got there, however; he has had a handful of specific incidents such as being attacked by Hugh Reynolds, who fell in love with him when he was turned female by the fairy Cosmo. When Hugh found out that he was not truly a girl, he shot him twice in the kneecaps and even attempted the same with Alfred. There has also been rivalry between the Demon Prince Alice and Matthew because of Alice's infatuation with Alfred. This mainly stems from when Alice contacted the demon Sebastian to put a curse upon Alfred and make him a demon, which nearly resulted in Sebastian gaining an ally and Crona losing his soul. Thankfully, the curse was lifted, and the demon split from Alfred into another being, who became Dixie F. Davis. Due to Sebastian being unaware of this change, he later attempted to take Canada's soul and give it to Alfred, to turn him into a full-fledged demon. However; this plan didn't work as Alfred was already free of any traces of the demonic curse, and Alfred restored Matthew's soul and fought against Sebastian, who revealed his plans of taking over Hell before retreating. Matthew's life has been quite a bit more peaceful now, but tension has been building over the state of Alice and Alfred's relationship, and Matthew had an arguement with Alice over the issue after he had found her taking out her frusterations on his bear, Kumajirou. Relationship Guide *Alfred F Jones - Boyfriend *Kiku Honda - Friend *Arthur Kirkland - "Father" / Friend *Hueco Mundo - Friend *Alice Leviathan - Frienemy *Human Luna - Ex Girlfriend / Friend *Cynthia - Stalker / Friend *Sebastian Michaelis - Enemy *Dixie F. Davis - Enemy There's more, I'm sure, but I'm not going to list all of the people he's ever met. Category:Characters Category:Non-human